


Hell No

by lilythechessie



Category: Hell No - Fandom, Tumblr post - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Drinking, F/M, High School AU, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot, Sex, Soulmates, Sports, boys like boys, bully au, i'm sorry my tags suck, lets just pretend everyone is of age, relationships, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythechessie/pseuds/lilythechessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Tumblr post, Tegan is bullied by Nico day in and out for around a year now when suddenly their chests starts to glow for each other. Tegan tries desperately to avoid Nico at all costs, he doesn't want this soulmate thing. He'll just ignore it till it and Nico decide to go away. But that's not how the world works.  </p><p>*** I wrote this a while ago and jesus does it need some tender love and care, sorry to those who read it already... As of Jan 22 I am updating my chapters, making them better, fixing the mistakes, and possibly *most likely* adding more chapters because do you think I could write a one shot? No, course not. :) So bear with me as I make a few minor *major* changes :) Thanks guys! Hope to hear from you soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****DISCLAIMER******  
> under no circumstance should you ever be bullied, if you are being bullied please go get help. This is just a fan fiction, there's not such thing a glowing when you find your soulmate, so please PLEASE do something if you are being bullied. 
> 
> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I'm fixing them as we speak  
> have fun! ;)

It was that time again. The quiet halls erupted into teenage noise, lockers opening and slamming shut in the effort to go find their friend's lockers that much sooner. Binders and bags were being yanked and crammed simultaneously, papers were scrunched up, photos fell to the floor were chased after and tacked back up to the inside of the door. And the endless chatter. Endless. Gossip about who had black talked the teacher and was  _that_ much cooler because of it, girls opening the notes they'd been passed back and forth all class giggled and swore to keep them forever. Most of them were planning what to do with their weekend, who was meeting who at the movies tonight and  _only if my parents think it's just us._  

When the bell sounded it probably released reward and pleasure chemicals to their brains. The only thing released into Tegan's brain was fear, the flight part of fight or flight. His lips pressed into a tight line, if only his gym teacher hadn't held the class back for one more lap he could have been gone already. He checked the time on his phone quickly and then crammed his gym bag in his locked that much faster. Would it really be too much to ask for to start  _one_ weekend without a single new bruise? The ones from last week were finally turning yellow and disappearing. Back pack in hand he kept his head down and turned to make the great escape while he still could. 

"Oof!" It wasn't a wall, but it might as well have been. His shoulders were as wide as one, and his muscles were certainly toned enough to mimic the hardness of brick.

“Awe you weren’t going to start your weekend with out saying hi to me first, were ya bud?” The large blonde mocked. Tegan back peddled only to slam himself into a set of lockers. The once bustling hall was now a desolate waste land, loose papers blowing around like tumble weeds. 

“Do you have to do this Nico?” Tegan whispered meekly, voice barely heard. A feral grin pulled at the corner of the jock's mouth, he took a step closer and Tegan pressed his back harder into the cool metal. Tegan looked down the hallway both ways from the corner of his eye. He dropped his bag and pivoted right only to have his chest blocked by a solid forearm. Tegan flinched as hot breath blew against his cheek."See that's the thing I like about ya Tegan, you always keep me on my toes."

-

Tegan got home twenty minutes later than he normally would, but what else were you supposed to do when you could hardly put weight on your ankle. He grumbled under his breath, swearing at Nico the whole way. He had never done _anything_ to that jackass except be a little smaller than him. But still, where was the crime? He paused before the door, breathing in deeply trying to compose himself. His mom was a mom after all and if he gave any inkling he wasn't in perfect condition, there'd be a talk. No teenage boy likes talks. None.

Pushing the front door open he slipped through quietly as possible. Nudging off his shoes silently, he crept towards the flight of stairs that lead to his sanctuary. _Five more steps. Around the once place that creeks and..._

“Honey? Is that you?” His mom’s voice sounded from the living room.  _Just fake it for ten seconds then you can lose it._

“Ye _ah_.” Tegan answered, his voice cracking slightly. Shit. He didn't want this, he didn't need anyone else to notice this. He didn't need his mommy. His mom paused before she answer, Tegan could hear the TV volume lower.

“Is everything alright?” He could picture her right now, hesitating to get off the couch to come see him, head tilted towards the hallway to hear his crappy voice better. Her hesitation turned into a choice when he heard the floor boards groan. Time to go.

“Yup just lots of homework, gotta get started mom.” He lied hopping down the stairs as quickly as he could. Just as he rounded the corner he could hear his mom from the top of the stairs.

“O-okay sweetie, just let me know if-“

“I’m fine.” He said before taking the last couple of steps to his bedroom door. Closing it tightly, he held his back to it, listening for his mom’s foot steps. The floor above him creaked slightly until he heard her footsteps move back down the hallway upstairs. Breathing out slowly he pushed off the door. Cave sweet cave.

The other month he had been careless and walked out of the shower with just a towel on to go back to his room and his mom had been doing laundry at the same time and had seen the bruised finger prints up the back of his arms. It had ended in a rather large fight. It seemed no matter what he did, it always ended up in a fight. She had finally given in on the promise he would tell her the next time something happened. _As if._ He was a strong guy, he didn’t need his mommy solving his problems, he’d deal with them on his own.

Flipping on his music he jumped onto his bed and got comfy before he allowed himself to be consumed by the internet like he did most weekends. It didn't take long before he clicked out of the first app he had opened. Not that he should have expected anything else, but it was nice to pretend sometimes. 

Glow this and Glow that. Ads and gimicks -  _glow sooner now!, How to get him to glow for you!_

The actual news feed itself wasn't any better.

_ So excited I started to glow yesterday! _

_ She’s the one, it’s official <3 _

_ What are the chances it was my best friend all along? _

Post after post was filled with how someone or someone they knew had found their _soul mate_. Humans were funny things, especially their bodies. If and when you found your soul mate your chest would start to glow or light up, or what ever you wanted to call it. It was fail proof. Had been happening since the beginning of time. They had learned about the theories in class, if your body finds a soul mate for you, you have more time to hunt, gather, ect. Made sense. But hundreds of years later it was just annoying to have pop up on your news feed constantly.

Some people took years to find their soul mates, they even traveled the world in hopes of running into them. Others walked in the first day of school and found theirs. Typically it was your first year of high school when people started to glow, nothing younger than that age group had really ever showed up. So there were those people, and then there was Tegan.

He had come to the conclusion he was never going to find his, nor did he want to. See the thing about finding your soul mate is, yes it's great they're the one and it's a forever thing, but that's the problem. It's a forever thing. You only get one. If they die? Yeah you're a loner for the rest of your life. If you don't like that thing they do? Once again, too bad, you're now stuck with the for life. While most people embraced that notion, Tegan found it horribly claustrophobic. One person in seven billion was a lot to bet on, Glow or no Glow.

Tegan ignored the social media for a while, and by a while he decided the rest of the night. Just as he had gotten to his zone out state of mind, where time seemed to pass with out noticing it, a loud banging could be heard above his head. He could lock the door, but that would most likely result in more havoc. He followed the foot steps above his head, over to the fridge and then over to the living room where they stopped for a while. Talking to his mom no doubt. And then it sounded like a thunder storm had started in his stairwell. Next his door was flung open. No announcement of any sort. 

“Trace!” Sasha squealed like she hand't seen him this morning. He watched tiredly as her pony tail bobbed up and down vigorously. How did she  _always_ have energy?

“Ugh I’m in the middle of blogging what do you want?” He grumbled not bothering to look up. Suddenly she was very quiet. Next thing he knew his jaw was in her hand and she was turning his face this way and that.

“Again?” She whispered. He pushed her hand off and went back to his laptop.

“It’s nothing Sash.” He lied, even her loose grip had stung his jaw. Normally Nico kept it below the neck line but it seemed he was in a particular mood this Friday. She crawled up onto his bed and sat there cross legged, watching him silently. Tegan tried to ignore her but he could _feel_ her eyes boring into his skin. After a few moments he couldn't stand her doing that anymore.

"Can I help you?" His voice flat and unimpressed. 

“You should do something about him Tegan.” She said sternly. He rolled his eyes, using the motion as an excuse not to turn his eyes back to her. The peeling sticker on his laptop  _was_ rather fascinating. Another minute passed. Sasha moved till her she was beside him with her back resting against the wall. At least this way the pressure of her eyes were gone. The weight of the topic how ever was not.

“Just need to survive one more year then I’m outta here and I won’t have to deal with him ever again. I can move far far away, never have another bruise on my body again.” Tegan sat up straighter and wiggled till his back was against the wall like Sasha's. “Now come on, I know you have a test Monday. Where’s your books?” He sighed. Tegan watched his friend wiggle off his bed and grab the bag she had dropped in all her excitement.

“It’s like you know me or something.” She joked going back to her spot. His mind wondered as she flipped to the pages she needed. They had been friends for over ten years now. And in those years not much had changed. She had found the other boys picking on him and chased them off. Ever since then they had been best friends. How? Was beyond Tegan.

Sasha was beautiful and exciting, everything she did she did was with a passion. There was a spark in her eyes that never died and she always had a story to tell. She also had her hands in as many clubs as humanly possible and then some. Her only down fall was, of course, math. He didn’t blame her though, no one liked it unless you were good at it. And Sasha wasn’t.

“Alright pull out your practice test and we’ll go from there.”

After two mental break downs and three trips up stairs to make herself coffee later Sasha was more or less on her way to understanding everything.

“Alright I deem us done! Movie time.” She demanded. Every other Friday he and Sasha would go down to the movie store on main, grab a new release and head back to Tegan’s house. Sasha’s mom didn’t approve of them hanging out alone in a bedroom together but Tegan’s mom couldn’t care less. Sasha distracted his mom with small talk and "don't wait up for us." as Tegan made his way out the front door, they were off.

The doorbell rang as they walked into the movie rental place and started to scan around for any good releases.

“Ooo Zombie movie?” Sash suggested excitedly. Tegan shook his head.

“So typical. Let’s go comedy, I could use a good laugh.” Tegan stopped as Sash shot him an apologetic look. He shoved her shoulder lightly. “Don’t even.” After they had grabbed a romantic comedy, due 100% to Sasha’s influence, they started to walk back to his house.

“Now what is a pretty girl like you doing with a loser like that?” A deep voice called behind them. Tegan froze, his limp had just gone away and he could pretend his face wasn't bruised. Nico and a couple of his also large friends were just about to enter the store. Before he could suggest they leave as swiftly as possible, Sasha forced the movie into Tegan's fumbling hands and sauntered right over to the group of jocks.

“Think I’d have a better time with you boys?” She asked sweetly. Tegan dragged his hand down his face. This was going to be good. Nico perked up and leaned towards her, grinning back at her.

“It’s a promise beautiful.” He purred. Sasha leaned in a little closer, Tegan watched grudgingly as the other jocks were grinning along and chuckling.

“Think I could try something with you?” She purred back at him. Nico smirked up at Tegan before looking back down at Sasha.

“Anything you want.” There was hardly any space between the two now.

“Perfect.” Sasha said before bringing her knee straight up into Nico’s groin. Tegan and the other jocks gasped as Nico dropped to the ground like dead weight. After the initial shock his buddies started howling with laughter.

“Serves you right dude!”

“HA! Shoulda had my phone going. Five foot nothing girl brings down 6’3 lacrosse player.”

Sasha humfed, kicked backwards sending a few small pieces of gravel and then sauntered back to Tegan like she owned the world, plucking the dvd from his hands and looping her arm in his she pulled him away. By the time Nico got up and could yell without sounding like he was going to throw up, Tegan and Sasha were almost two blocks away.

“Are you _insane_?” Tegan asked his best friend, despite the shock he could feel a smile crawling up his lips. She had done what he had always wanted to do. Who didn't want to see their bully crash to the ground due to over whelming pain? Sasha flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Hell hath known fury like a women scorn.” She smiled at him with a wink. 

"I'll remember that the next time I tease you about your math score." He grinned back. He had no idea why Sasha chose to be friends with him, but shit was he happy she did.

-

The weekend flew by yet again and Tegan was dragging his feet to school. He always showed up early and slipped into class as soon as he got there. His math teacher, Mr. Lance, didn’t mind, seemed to enjoy his silent company. Every now and then in the mornings before other kids would walk in to class he’d slip self-help sheets onto Tegan’s desk. Thankfully he never actually brought this up vocally.

Once the classes had slipped by it was time for lunch. Scanning the cafeteria Tegan deemed it safe and stood in line to grab his food, once he got his tray he scurried off to the library to hide at the table in the back. Sasha had some sort of club going on at lunch, as she normally did, so Tegan the library was his next best place to hide.

The Liberian gave him a stern look when he walked by with his food but said nothing. Everyone seemed to know a little, but not enough to actually get involved. Pulling out the familiar cracked blue chair he set up all his books, angling them to make some sort of wall. Not that anyone could be bothered to come over here, it still made him feel that much better. Quietly eating his lunch behind the stack of books he heard _his_ voice.

“Man, this is bullshit.” The lacrosse played complained. Tegan peeked through the shelf. Standing six foot something weighing well over two hundred pounds, was his worst nightmare. And of course, his equally intimidating jock friend. Just when Monday’s couldn’t get any worse. They did.

Tegan stood still, not moving, barley breathing. He willed them away harder, with each passing second he could hear them getting closer.

“Yeah but coach says-“

“I know what coach says, and it’s still bullshit. Let’s just get this done with, I think there’s a table here somewhere. Don't need the other guys giving me shit about this.” Tegan’s heart stilled. He waited as the two jocks rounded the corner. Maybe if he stayed really still, they'd leave. They'd forget they saw him and just  _go._

“Well hey if it isn’t my little buddy, Tegan.” Nico grinned. _Fuck._ He wouldn't do anything here would he? It's too quiet, someone would surely hear him struggling. Tegan gulped as he looked up to thick, broad shoulders. “I think you’re done here, aren’t you?” He suggested cruelly. Tegan bobbed his head up and down, grabbing only his books, he left his lunch behind. Nico stepped in front of him last second. Of course he did, why would he just let Tegan go? That would be human. 

“W-what?” Tegan tried to say confidently but it came out in a dribble. God he wished he had Sasha's confidence right now.

“Just wanted to say hi, you’re always in such a rush to get going. I’m starting to think you don’t like me, hurts my feelings a little bit.” He chuckled. Nico’s friend buffed him on the shoulder.

“Let the nerd go, you have shit to do or you can’t do practice. And I’ll be damned if I have to hear you bitch for the next week.” Said the other jock. Nico looked down on Tegan and shrugged, stepping aside he let him race away. Tegan made a mental note that that one wasn't as bad as some of Nico's other friends. Some were all too willing to  _help_ out.

By the time school was over and Tegan got home his stomach had already been constantly reminding for the last two hours that he hadn't eaten his lunch today. 

“How was school dear?” His mom asked as something cooked on the stove.

“S’all right.” Was the only thing he said.

“You’ve gotten so quiet these last months. Are you sure everything is okay?” She stood there staring into him. Staring through him. He huffed and laid his head on the table.

“Yes mom, for the millionth time. I’m fine.” He excused. Tegan’s mom waited a few moments longer before deciding to drop it.

“Alright then.”

After a quick dinner Tegan went to start his math homework down in his room. Well it wasn’t really something he _had_ to do, just extra credits. He enjoyed math and it would help him to gain credits for scholarships. Win win. Scrounging through his back he realized he had forgotten his book. Tegan’s mom knocked on the door suddenly, causing him to jump. Had she followed him down here?

“You know Tegan, we could always find you another school if you were, you know _bored_ of this one, per say.” She offered from behind the door, thankfully unlike Sasha, she respected his space when he needed it. Tegan buried his face into his pillow. How long would she do this for? He had half a year left of school and he was done, he could do this all by himself. He just wanted to be left alone with his problems. He got off his bed and opened the door.

“This school is fine mom. Speaking of, I forgot my books there I’m gunna go grab them quick.” He squeezed past her and ran up the stairs, hoodie in hand. Tegan forced his feet into his shoes as quick as possibly before his mom had climbed up the stairs. Just as he saw the top of her head coming up he gripped the door handle, swung the door open and yelled “Be back soon!” over his shoulder, and he was long gone.

Tegan’s house was only five blocks from the school it would only take him half hour to go there get his books and return. Longer if he dragged his feet, which he might just do considering his mom was rather persistent tonight. Pushing past the open doors he wondered down the hallways to his locker.

The idea of dragging his feet quickly went. Inside the school was eerily quiet except the whirring of the floor cleaner down in some other hallway, and all the lights had been dimmed.  _Creepy_. Grabbing the books he needed he started back down the hallways to get the hell out of this place, the closest exit being by the gym. Not his favorite of all places, chances of running into jocks were highest here, one could only fathom as to why that would bother him.

After looking both ways for anyone around Tegan decided it was safe and hurried past the gym. Well he tried to. His feet slowed as he tried to make out what the sound was. Had someone left the stereo on in the gym?

He should leave. He should go home and study math he didn't need to study. And then, he should google how to remove any and _all_ curiosity from his brain, because he was pushing the door to the gym open. It wasn't the stereo, someone was singing. Pushing the door all the way open, he closed the door softly behind him. He stood there listening for a moment. It had a sultry tune and the voice was pretty enough that Tegan had to get closer. This was starting to remind him an awful lot like mermaids that sang to pirates and then dragged them to their death.

He stayed close to the wall as he crossed the shinny gym floor, crisscrossed with all it's colorful lines. The melodious tune was coming from the equipment room. Now, what lived in there? Jocks. And what did Tegan have? No fucking common sense. Shaking his head he decided he really was an idiot and went to turn away. But then the song changed. Slower, sadder. After a moment he recognized the lyrics, and Tegan found himself wondering if this person could actually hit the note coming up. 

Hit the note? No, but they had changed the tuning or something, and it sounded better than the original. Alright now he  _had_ to find out who this person was.

Letting curiosity get the better of him, he padded closer to the double doors, peering inside he couldn’t see anyone. He could still hear them, but they were father back. Daring to go deeper into the closet Tegan pushed up on top his tip toes to see to catch a glimpse. The chorus came around again and he found himself just standing there listening contently. But content was not something Tegan could afford. Paying more attention to the voice than what, or who, was around him he noticed exactly _what_ equipment was being put away. 

_ Lacrosse sticks. _

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!

And then the board back straightened out came to about, oh 6'3. And their hair was blond. Tegan tried backing away as quickly as possible but as fate would have it, his sneaker caught on something laying on the ground, sending him straight into a towering stack of padded mats. With a muffled yelp they came crashing down on top of him, he tried pushing and shoving but the things we too damn big for him to move like he wanted. The singing abruptly stopped and Tegan heard heavy footsteps. This was it, this was how he died. In a equipment storage room because he heard someone singing. 

“Shit hang on.” Nico’s concerned voice rang out. Tegan forgot his panic for a moment, pondering the tone the jock had just used. He had never heard him speak like that before. But as the mats were pulled off him, he began to panic again.

“Jack how many times have I told you not to try to sneak up-“ Nico’s voice fell away as he peeled the last mat away. The last piece of shield. “Shit it’s _you_!” The jock sounded less than impressed. Reaching down he grabbed the front of Tegan’s hoodie as he had done a hundred times before.

“S-sorry just needed uh books. I’ll go now.” Tegan tried slinking away but his feet weren’t on the ground to even get traction.

“How long were you there? Huh? What did you hear?” Nico leaned in closer snarling at the guy half his size.

“N-nothing!” Tegan stammered. "A-and I certainly didn't hear singing. Nothing."

“Think it’s funny listening in do ya?” He questioned harshly. Before Tegan could respond Nico threw him back into the pile of mats which were, thankfully, better than the wall. The jock began to advance on Tegan once again. Looking around he saw his text book and snatched it up, not thinking he wailed it as hard as his could at Nico’s face. It was only enough to give him a head start for a fraction of a second but that was all Tegan needed.

Taking off across the gym he heard the pounding of the jocks running steps. Tegan though he had had a chance but Nico didn’t just sit around, he ran. He ran _fast_ and _hard_ and took guys out in the process.

Tegan had no chance against him. Soon a hand grabbed into the back of his hoodie and he was stopped mid run. Struggling Tegan managed to slip out of his hoodie but only managed a few measly steps before being slammed to the floor, knocking the breath from his lungs. The gym floor was notably harder than the previous mats he'd been thrown at.

As he laid there gasping, trying to force air back into his lungs, Nico loomed over him.

“Try to pull that shit again-” Nico pinned Tegan to the ground, one hand clamped on his shoulder holding him down, the other wound back ready to fly into Tegan’s jaw. Tegan flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, hands gripping Nico's arm, waiting.

Moments passed but the blow never came. Mustering up the courage he peeked up at his attacked. Nico was frozen, eyes wide open in shock at Tegan. Maybe he had realized it wasn't nice to bully? No, this Nico we were talking about here.

Tegan started looking around frantically to see what had scarred Nico so badly, had a janitor come back?. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but his face was still in one piece so he would guess it was a good thing.

And then he saw _it_.

And then he _felt_ it.

Like warm water pouring smoothly, carefully, into his chest. And then less carefully, feelings began to float in. Not just float, they flooded in, crashing into his unwelcoming cavity. The warm feeling started to heat up, like sticking your foot in a tub of water too soon, feelings begun to erode away at his harshness. Just as soon as it had been too hot, too forceful, the feeling calmed down and settled there in his body like an undisturbed spring that had been there since the start of time. In shock he stared at Nico, as he stared at him. He wasn't sure what he looked like but Nico looked like he was ready to cry. Turning away from the emotion Tegan looked at Nico's chest instead.

At first it looked like one part of Nico’s shirt was lighter than the other, some sort of accident with bleach, but as seconds ticked by it became much more obvious. _No._ It couldn’t be, this wasn’t supposed to ever happen. Ever. Glancing down at his own chest Tegan noticed it was glowing too, soft and warm. And then Nico's hand moved from the death grip on his shoulder to above the Glow.

Nico reached down and pushed up Tegan’s shirt. Tegan yelped and hit his hand away but not before the Glow had become painfully obvious. Nico sat back on Tegan's legs and peaked down at his own shirt. Then looked back to Tegan as the horror grew on both their faces. Nico pushed himself up and away from him and Tegan pulled himself backwards.

“ _Oh hell no!_ ” They yelled in unison, glaring at each other. This could _not_ be happening. This _was not_ happening. It was a really bad dream. The mats had knocked Tegan out and he was dreaming. Or dead. Preferably dead.

But it wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t waking up. It was just him and Nico sitting in silence clutching their chests gawking at each other. Maybe a few seconds passed by, maybe it was a few minutes. Nico was the first to move. Slowly he stood up glaring at Tegan, and then turned around and walked back to the gym closet. Was this it? Was this the end of everything Tegan had been though? Swearing and crashing came loudly from the doors after Tegan had finished his thoughts.

Not needing to be told twice Tegan stood up, grabbed his hoodie and ran out of there like the devil were at his heals, because that wasn’t far off from what Nico was. Some demon that lurked around, plotting the next best way to screw up his life.

And screwed up his life he had. Tegan had just never imagined it would be that bad.

After running all the way home Tegan didn’t bother removing his shoes as he went straight downstairs. After in his room with his back once more pressed up against the door he began to process things.

Him.

Nico.

_ Soulmates. _

How fucked up was that? The guy that had been abusing him for the last year had in some sick and twisted way become his soulmate. Tegan groaned as he raked his fingers though his dark brown hair. This was so, SO, screwed up.

No one ever gets a new soulmate. Even after death, there have never been reports of something finding a second one. 

Sliding down the door Tegan curled up into a tight, hyperventilating ball. He never wanted a soulmate but he figured if he did get one it certainly wasn’t the beloved jock of his entire school, the one that all the girls crawled over.

Tegan smiled slowly. Well at least if he couldn’t ever have a real soul mate, Nico couldn’t either.


	2. Chapter 2

Early next morning Tegan showed up, hands shaking as he scanned the hallways more than normal, and given what his normal was, that was saying something. It wasn’t until lunch had passed when Tegan finally began to relax. When last period rolled around he realized he had forgotten his book in the equipment room. Oh well. Like hell he was going back to get it, he’d just borrow an old one for the rest of the year. Nothing was worth going back there.

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday came and went without so much as a sign of Nico. It was the first Friday since he started school Tegan could remember going home without any bruising. A smile was stuck on his face as he trotted home he decided that maybe this soulmate stuff wasn’t so bad after all, if it meant Nico stayed away from him and school entirely.

But Friday evening came too quickly and that meant Sasha burst into his room energetically again in the middle of his blogging. He had things his followers needed to know damn it. Well actually they already knew about what had happened and they were talking back and forth about what to do. Many encouraged him to enjoy the peace while he had it, others said to run while he had the chance. Other than people that followed him online, it didn't seem like anyone else knew. Well aside from maybe Jack because he had been smiling at him lately, Tegan hoped he wouldn't approach him and try to talk about it. That left the one person who  _should_ know about it, Sasha.

He had tried bringing it up around her, sort of. He didn't scowl and shoo her off when she started rambling about soulmates  _as_ badly as before. That had to count for something, right? No matter ho he spun it now though h had to tell her. Now or he was never going to tell her.

He had considered the option of never telling her that it had happened. But then he thought of Sash’s face as she somehow found out from someone that wasn’t Tegan. Breathing deeply he waited for her to stop rambling on endlessly about drama club from earlier. Apparently a prop falling from the ceiling where it was previously securely attached to was a sure sign that the play was indeed haunted, like Sasha had been saying all along. It still didn't excuse stashing packets of salt in your jean pockets if you asked Tegan. He cleared his throat and went for it.

“So.” Tegan said, thumbs twiddling around in circles as they sat facing each other on his bed. Sasha with her legs crossed, Tegan with his legs pulled tight to his chest. A rather perfect description of their differences if he ever saw one. 

“Yes?” Sash asked half confused, Tegan didn't start conversations. Sasha had to pry every single word from him, don't ask don't tell. It was fair in his mind. He sat there deciding his next words carefully and poor Sasha sat there completely unaware of what was going to come out of his mouth. She might take the news hard than he did.

“You know, uh the soulmate thing?” He began, Sasha rolled her eyes.

“I keep telling you, you’ll find someone one day and not to give up so easily. And sides, even if you don’t find someone, which you will, you can come be with me and we can be crazy cat people together. Actually we could start that right now, I saw a sigh for free kittens on a telephone pole on the walk here and they looked soooooo cute. I think we should go see if they still have some by tomorrow-“ She had gone off on one of her rants, totally losing focus of the topic at hand. Tegan tried speaking up a few times but Sash seemed oblivious.

“I have a soulmate!” Tegan blurted out in the middle of her rant.

“-and then he. Wait. WHAT? When! Where!” Then she gasped excitedly. “and WHO?” She grinned and grabbed both his hands, almost knocking him over the way he was sitting. “Ooo I bet they’re just the best Te, why didn’t you say so sooner? And your dating right? Like none of this waiting cause I mean soulmates a soulmate.” She sat there bouncing waiting for Tegan to start gushing too. But he didn’t, his face was twisted with pain and confusion. Sasha picked up on the energy pretty quick. She slowly applied more pressure to her grip.

“Hun? Who . . . who was it?” She asked carefully. Tegan swallowed hard trying to force his name out. “Take your time. You’re obviously upset but-but why?” She frowned at him. To Sash, a soulmate could never mean something bad. He was rather impressed with her right now, he half expected her to give him shit for not appreciating what had happened. Then again maybe the look on his face was just that bad.

“The soulmate thing can’t be right all the time right? It can mess up sometimes?” He breathed heavily. He hadn’t seen Nico all week, there for he hadn’t thought about it, he had kept himself in some sort of denial, but now with Sash here . . .

“Wait. Te? Just about every girl in the school is going off about-“

“It’s him.” Tegan chocked out. Sasha froze.

“You mean like-“

“Yeah. Him.” Tegan pulled his hands out of hers, wrapping them around his thighs and pressed his face to his knees.

“Oh hun.” Sash said before pulling him into a hug, wrapping her legs around him and all. They had ended up like that a few times, where Sasha tried to protect him as much as physically possible while Tegan shrunk down and let her hold him. She had done it when he had been bullied back in elementary, and she had done it after his dad’s funeral. And of course it was only natural she did it now too.

Sasha stroked his hair and quieted him as he cried silently. This was probably the most vulnerable he had been in years. He didn’t want a soul male, he really didn’t. But he had one, and it was Nico. After a few hours when it started to get late, Sasha texted her parents to say she was staying at some girls house.

Releasing him after a while she went to hunt for food but stopped short when there was a clink behind the door. His mom had left two plates of food and a note with a heart drawn on it.

“Can I have her?” Sasha asked seriously as she handed Tegan a plate.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll share.” He joked pushing the food around his plate.

“So now what are you going to do?” She asked twisting into the pasta. Tegan huffed.

“Avoid him like the plague.”  _Obviously._

“It’s your choice on what you do, but just remember it’s not always easy to . . . avoid a soulmate. Well so I’ve heard.” She reminded him. Tegan sucked in his cheeks.

“You watch. I’m going to turn into the next Waldo.” He joked. Sasha nudged him in the shoulder with hers.

“Kay, but if you need anything-“

“You’ll be there, I know Sash.” He smiled at his best friend.

*

Monday afternoon had come and school had been let out already. Nico had come back to school but he hadn’t run into Tegan once, or even looked his way. Maybe Nico didn't have to never show up at school again, if he acted like this the rest of the year, it was just as good.

Deciding to study at school rather than at home, because what did Tegan have to fear now that Nico was avoiding him? He turned into the library with a skip in his step. If he wanted any quiet time away from this mom this was the only way to do it without being plagued with questions. Which, he thought, would soon stop too because she couldn't question the bruises that weren't there. He knew his mom meant well but sometimes, most times, he just didn’t want to hear it. 

Setting up camp at the table in the back Tegan sat down and stuck a nose in his book, memorizing equations for next year. He had been toying with the idea of switching out foods class for next year’s math class. Lost in his own thoughts Tegan never saw him.

A loud thump sounded in front of his face, shocked Tegan snapped out of it. Staring down at him was Nico, his lip lifted in a snarl. But he didn’t do anything, didn’t say anything. After Tegan blinked twice Nico turned on his heel and left. Looking down at the table Tegan saw it was his math book that had been thrown in front of him.

Picking it up lightly, he moved it around, looking for anything drawn rudely on it. Looking up he watched as Nico’s back slipped out of view. What in the _hell_ was that?

Tegan stuffed his books into his bag, too thrown off to study any longer.

*

The next day his math teacher had approached him after class.

“I have a question Tegan.” The young teacher asked. He was fresh out of teaching, most students didn’t like him but Tegan didn’t mind. His horrible puns really weren't the worst thing in the world, and he didn't care that Tegan rarely paid attention in class. Once he had questioned Tegan, but after a few minutes the teacher seemed to get that Tegan was bored and started giving him "fun" things to do. Tegan hadn't respected a teacher more than his one.

“Shoot.” He said putting his books back on the desk.

“I have a few students that are . . . falling behind so to speak in math. Any chance you’d be interested in helping out? There would be extra credit in it for you, of course.” His teacher smiled at him.

“Just tell me where and when.” Tegan smiled back.

*

Next Thursday Tegan was set up in the library at one of the bigger tables waiting for another student to show up. Fixated on straightening out every paper Tegan didn’t hear them approach.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” A pissed off voice said. Tegan snapped his head around to see Nico and Jack standing there. Tegan turned back around and let his face fall onto his math book. No extra credit was worth this. A scholarship wasn't worth this damn much. Grabbing everything off the table Tegan began to hussle away.

“Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going?” Jack asked touching Tegan’s shoulder lightly, nothing threatening, he let it stay there as he looked at Nico. Once down and then up. Suddenly he had the courage of Sasha. Locking eyes he glared at Nico, who looked away if at all possible.

“Away. Far far away.” He spat out glaring harshly at the jock, not caring what Nico did to him later for it. Turning away for the second time Jack, once again, stopped him.

“He needs this or he can’t go to provincials at the end of the year.” Jack reasoned. Tegan shook the hand off his shoulder this time.

“That’s not my problem.” He said coldly and he hurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a week later when Jack and Nico appeared in front of Tegan at his table at the back of the library. The bullying had stopped from Nico for the time being, Tegan could only assume it was because of the soulmate thing. His stomach lurched even bringing the memory back up.

“What?” Tegan snapped looking up from his book to the two jocks. No one answered. Jack hit the back of Nico’s head, earning a fierce glare from his friend.

“I-I. God this is stupid.” Nico breathed. Only giving him a moment, Jack bumped Nico’s arm. “Yeah yeah. Alright. Could you help . . . help me with my math?” Nico gritted out and Jack smiled back and forth between the two. Before Tegan could pack up and run away, this time of his own accord, Nico sat down in front of him. Nico held his hands in his lap, fidgeting with them, not looking at Tegan, just glaring at the table and worrying his lip.

Tegan watched him carefully, unsure of what the jock would do next. But not taking his eyes off Nico as a survival instinct more than anything, had it draw backs. That warm spring that had been sitting so peacefully in his chest began to stir. It was almost like the spring had come out of his chest and had gathered at his back, pushing forcefully towards Nico. No. This was not the plan. Before he could tell the jocks where to go and how to get there, the blond spoke up.

“Look I’ve been a really shitty person to you and it’s really fucked up to be asking you for help after all of . . . that. But I can’t go to the big game unless I have at least a sixty in math and if I can’t go to the game then I lose my scholarship.” Nico rushed out all at once. It wasn’t until the last part about the scholarship that Tegan had actually taken it into consideration.

He couldn’t imagine not being able to pursue your dream. He looked at the blond jock across the table from him. Nico wasn’t even facing Tegan anymore, his slumped shoulders and knees were perpendicular to Tegan now, just looking numbly down at the floor beside him. He bet if he told Nico to never approach him again, he wouldn't. Something in Tegan shifted and he felt sorry for Nico. He found this odd sensation to help him even after everything he had done. He was going soft, and he knew exactly why. Fucking glowing chests and soulmate shit. Tegan’s head fell onto the book before him with a hard thunk. He never, ever, should have followed that singing. 

“Fuck.” He grumbled. He looked up once more at the jock. And if at all possible he looked even more dejected than the seconds before. “Fine I’ll do it. _But_ if you do anything, and I mean anything, I stop instantly and you lose your scholarship.” He warned, a shaky finger pointer at the larger boy. Nico looked at Tegan wide eyed before nodding his head vigorously.

“Perfect! Well while you two are having fun I’ll be on the computers.” Jack agreed too happily, grinned too widely. He waved at Tegan and the shot Nico a wink as he walked away. As soon as Jack left ear shot, Tegan leaned over the table, none too impressed.

“You told him?” Tegan hissed at Nico. Nico’s jaw clenched tightly before answering.

“Didn’t take him much to figure it out. He found me in the equipment room swearing about soulmates and you name happened to come out.” He hissed back. They sat there glaring at each other for a few moments before Nico’s face softened. “Look I don’t want this either but-“

“But nothing. It never happened. End. Of. Story. I’ll help you with your math but then after that I don’t want you anywhere near me.” He spat out. Nico’s eye brows raised up.

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say before.” He said amused.

“Yeah well all the other times you were beating the shit out of me. Kinda hard to have a conversation when you're beating me  bloody.” Tegan rubbed the back of his arm, feeling cold suddenly. Nico’s gaze dropped down to the table.

“Look it I’m-“

“Forget it. Let’s just study.” Tegan snapped, fighting the ever growing feeling of affection for the guy across from him. After an hour of drilling formulas into Nico’s head, Jack made his way back to the table.

“Any luck getting this idiot to learn anything?” Jack asked Tegan. Tegan eyed him for a moment before Jack pulled out a chair and sat in it backwards. “Name’s Jack.” He stuck his hand out towards Tegan.

“I know who you are. You’re the one who stands there and watches this asshole beat the shit out of me.” Tegan glared. He actually didn't mind Jack as much as the other one's, Nico rarely didn't more than run into his shoulder or say rude things. But still. Jack’s hand dropped and pulled back slowly. A long awkward silence followed afterwards. Tegan turned to Nico. “Go over what I told you to and you should be fine.”

“Uh . . . actually. I sort of didn’t understand any of that . . .” Nico said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Tegan’s head once again came in contact with the book before him. At this rate he was going to have to invest in a padded book cover.

“Well he has a hot date so he can’t stay. Sorry.” Tegan snapped his head up to see Sasha looming over the jock. Looming. For a girl even shorter than Tegan she sure had guts. Nico glared at her and scooted away from her, keeping his legs closed tightly. Jack sat there laughing lightly.

“I like her.” He hitched his thumb towards her. Sash cocked at eye brow over at him.

“Anyways I have to get going like the lady said.” Tegan excused. Stupidly he looked over at Nico as he stood up. The spring in his chest picked his heart up and wrapped it in temping warmth, and he cursed this stupid soulmate thing. “But if you’re free tomorrow, er- we could meet here again? Or something.” He said softly. And then something happened he wasn’t expecting. Nico flashed him at smile and Jesus. Tegan wasn't ready for _that,_  for fucks sake that wasn't _fair_ to do to his little heart. And briefly, very briefly the thought crossed Tegan’s mind about touching those lips. Without a word Tegan wheeled out of there as fast as possible.

“Hey Te! Wait up!” Sasha called as he half jogged down the hallway, he didn’t stop until he was outside. Sasha caught up with him and handed him his books he had forgotten.

“What the hell was that?” She asked confused. Tegan just shook his head.

“It’s a little confusing with . . . yeah.” Was all he could come up with. Sash stared at him and then slowly began to smile. “What?” Tegan barked.

“You’re starting to get those feelings I mentioned, aren’t you?” She said quietly smiling, starting at him waiting for a response. Tegan picked up the pace and tried walking away from her. “OOOO you do to!” She squealed. He shot her a glare.

“Have you forgotten I want nothing to do with him? That he’s been the cause of all the abuse my body has ever taken? He’s the reason I have to hide from my mom all the time?” Sash’s smile dropped from her face. “I don’t want to like him Sash. Just because of this soulmate thing, it doesn’t change what he’s done to me. It doesn’t erase my instinct to flinch away from him every time he looks at me.” Tegan gripped his books tighter. “It just doesn’t” He whispered.

Sasha stepped closer to him and put her arm around his waist.

“I know it doesn’t babe. I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright I think I get it. You follow this and then times that and you get . . . this?” Nico asked unsure of himself. This was the fifth day in a row that we had been coming to the library, today Jack hadn’t even escorted him here.

“Yeah you got it.” Tegan smiled and then stopped himself. This was still the asshole who had abused him. Tegan frowned at himself and the amount of time he spent reminding himself of that lately. Nico caught the flinch in Tegan’s expressions.

“We could talk about it if you want-“ He tried again.

“No. There’s nothing to say.” He said sternly. The jock sighed and sunk into the chair beside him. He had sat down beside Tegan instead of across from him today, slowly Nico was being coming more bold with Tegan. Visibly getting more comfortable around him, while Tegan on the other hand, just looked constipated, he was sure. That and Sash had mentioned it, and then Jack agreed, and then Nico nodded. The thing that angered Tegan about Nico getting so close and comfortable around him, was that it didn’t anger him. Not the way Tegan wanted, the way that he needed. Because it was one thing to ignore the soulmates thing when Nico had kept his distance, it was another now that he was always smiling around him.

“Tegan. Look it just let me at least say I’m so-“ Tegan cut Nico off again.

“No, you’re  _not_. You never will be. And even if you are it won’t fix anything, won’t take away the things you’ve done. So bring it up one more time and you’ll be studying on your own.” Tegan snapped at the large boy, arms crossing across his chest. Nico groaned and pulled at his blond hair.

“Do-do you not get any feelings of  _any_  kind because of this, this thing?” He faced Tegan head on, their knees touching.

“No. I don’t.” Tegan lied shifting back in his seat to bring his knee away from Nico’s.

“Liar.” Nico huffed. Tegan stiffened beside him but said nothing. Before anyone else could start something, Jack and Sasha sat down at their table.

“You love birds done?” Jack asked impatiently.

“Yeah I’m hungry. And it’s Friday.” Sasha whined to Tegan.

“Don’t you have a club or something?” Tegan snapped harsher than needed. Sasha lifted her eyebrow up high.

“Well if you wanted to be alone you could of just said so.” Both guys started sputtering that there was no such desire. Jack snickered beside her.

“No and no. I’m done here so let’s go.” Tegan growled as he gathered his books up. Nico began to help and made a small pile, handing it over to Tegan. “Thanks.” Tegan snapped as grabbed the books from Nico’s hands. He watched Nico’s face falter, his lips pressed into a thin line.  
Tegan left as quickly as possible like he normally did after their study sessions. Sasha meet up with him at his locker a few minutes later.

“You know he’s trying right.” She leaned on the locker beside Tegan’s.

“I know.” He huffed. “He’s wasting his time.”

“You are too.” Tegan shot her a glare that made Sasha hold her hands up in defense.  
The feelings had been getting worse, and he was seeing Nico as little as possible. Every time Nico’s hand brushed his when he grabbed for something on the other side of Tegan, he felt this electric shock. It pissed Tegan off to no end.

“So I had an idea for tonight, other than our normal movie.” Sasha said as they headed down the sidewalk.

"No no no, routine is good, change is bad." and with that Sash started pouting at him.

"But Te, change can be good. Please? For me?" She begged. Tegan looked at her sideways and then sighed in defeat. 

“I probably don’t want to know but what is it?” Tegan huffed, feeling too worn out from fighting back thoughts of Nico all day. They didn't even stop when he wasn't around, they followed him home too. Being with Nico made it worse, and being with him made it worse. There was absolutely no winning this stupid shit.

“The game.” Tegan stopped walking and looked at Sasha. Blinked and few times and then laughed.

"Yeah, good joke, now what do you really want to do." He started walking again, hoping, really truly hoping, she was joking. He felt his heart stir in anticipation.  _No, you can stop that right now._ He growled at it.

"No Te . . . I'm serious." She said carefully.

“I’m gunna pretend you didn’t just suggest that.” Tegan's pace quickened slightly. How was it he was always running from something?

“Oh come on, Jack invited us. Even got us great seats.” Sasha produced two tickets in front of Tegan’s face. They were good seats, front row in the middle of the field. Tegan eyed Sasha. This seemed like a trap. And the second Tegan accepted these tickets and gave in to Sasha, someone would run out and yell "it's a trap!". “You know you want to.” She teased lightly in a sing song voice. And he did. He wanted nothing more than to use the perfect excuse, right in front of his face, to watch Nico. Sasha moved the tickets back and forth once more. Tegan reached out and snatched them from her hands.

“Fine. You win.” He grumbled. To his surprise nobody jumped out yelling anything except for Sash's squealing. She jumped up and down and then grabbed Tegan’s wrist and started dragging him down the sidewalk.

“Sasha!” He complained. She looked back at him with a wicked smile.

“You need to change.” She demanded. Half hour later Sasha was raiding his closet for the third time trying to find something she was content with.

“At this rant, we’ll miss the game.” He pointed out. Sasha huffed loudly, throwing another pair of pants over her shoulders.

“Okay. Here.” She held out dark wash jeans with a button down black shirt and brown belt.

“You’re kidding right?” Tegan asked eyeing the clothing before him. Sasha stuck out her hip and began to tap her foot. Tegan rolled his eyes and took the clothes from her.

“Turn around.” He shoved her shoulder lightly.

“Nothing I ain’t seen before you know.” She pointed out but obliged and turned around anyways to give him privacy.

“Are you sure?” Tegan asked uncertain of the strange clothing. He wasn’t even aware he had these types of clothes in his closet. Sasha turned around and let out a low whistle.

“Damn son. When'd you get hot?” She asked beaming at him. Tegan threw his head back.

“Sasha don’t even.” He warned, she giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Just letting you know. Just a shame you always hide under hoodies.” She sighed.

“Hey there’s nothing wrong with baggy hoodies. How else am I supposed to those big sweater paws?” He huffed at her.

“Sweater paws?” She asked skeptically.

“Yeah you know, when the sleeves are so long they cover your hands and it looks like you have paws, and then you can hot things like tea and be all cozy and shit.” He explained. Sasha spun her finger around in a circle and Tegan turned around.

“It’s a thing you know.” He insisted as he obeyed her.

“Yeah yeah, just think of how big Nico’s sweaters would be on you. Probably be able to pull you knees up into them too.” She said mindlessly. Tegan felt heat creep into his cheeks at the thought of cuddling up in a hoodie that big.  _Nico’s_  hoodie. It was almost as unfair as Nico beaming up at him.

“Alright let’s go.” Sasha had changed into a light grey blouse with a leather jacket over top.

“So fancy jesus.” Tegan mumbled as they walked up stairs.

“Have fun guys.” Tegan’s mom called as they passed the kitchen.

“Oh we will.” Sasha said confidently with a smirk. Mrs. Barns raised her eyebrow in question as Tegan all but kicked Sasha out of the house.

“I hate you.” He grumbled.

“Oh just wait.” Tegan looked wide eyed at Sasha but let it go. He didn’t need or want to know what she meant.

*

The crowd for the game was huge, seemed like half the town was here. The marching band was already on the field playing some sort of up beat hoo-raw thing that the cheerleaders obviously had a choreographed dance to. Tegan had never seen such a hyped up crowd of people, and they hadn't even started the game yet. Though Tegan really didn't get out much, but still it was shocking. After grabbing drinks and a bag of popcorn to share they found their way to their seats.

“Holy shit.” Tegan gawked as he looked around the field. Sasha cocked her head to the side.

“Have you never been to a game?” She handed him the popcorn as they sat. Tegan stiffened slightly.

“I tend to avoid it if I can manage.” He gritted out. They were on the closest seats to the field, in particular where all the action would be happening. With a finishing bang the band and cheerleaders cleared the field. 

“This is  _so_  awesome.” Sasha beamed. Tegan ignored her until the game started. Both teams ran onto the field and the crowd lost it. Their school was in navy blue while the school from the next down over was bright orange.

“Go Griffons!” Sasha screamed wildly, Tegan ducked down but no one looked their way, everyone was doing it. He watched both teams huddle and them start their chants, he rolled his eyes. Everyone was always trying to be intimidating. Sasha nudged Tegan on the arm pointing out to the field.

“There they are!” And sure enough there they were. And they looked average sized when compared with everyone else on the field which was slightly concerning as there were guys other there bigger than them too, much bigger. Tegan swallowed nervously. It was his worst nightmare come true.

The whistle sounded and the two teams flew at each other as the ball was swung from one stick to the next. Tegan began to creep to the edge of his seat. As much as he hated to say it; Nico was amazing. Faster than the other players, he always ended up where the ball was going next. Tegan gripped the edge of his seat as a guy launched himself at Nico. They collided into the already torn up field.

“Holy shit.” Tegan gasped. No sooner had he hit the ground when he jumped back up and hammered into the guy seconds later, taking back the ball. The whistle blew and fifteen minutes had never gone so fast for Tegan before. The whole aspect of the game was completely enthralling. Tegan let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding once the teams went to their designated benches. While he had been too shocked at the brutality he was witnessed on the field, Sasha was eating it up, cheering loudly, and jumping up and down in her seat.

“What  _hellish_  game is this?” Tegan asked her as he pried his eyes off the field to turn to her.

“Lacrosse!” A familiar voice called out as he jogged by. Jack smiled at the two of them as he threw out his now broken stick and grabbed another from the pile. “This one’s for you Sasha.” He beamed taking off back towards the group of players, throwing a casual wink her way. Tegan gawked at her as she smiled back just a brightly.

“You better impress me!” She yell out at him. Tegan sank in his seat. Well  _that_ was embarrassing.

“I can’t believe you.” He shook his head at her.

“Oh just you wait.” She said mostly to herself, not looking at Tegan. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that last bit or not. Opting out of starting something that would most likely raise his blood pressure, Tegan decided to use the break as the opportunity to observe Nico.

Before he knew it the second period came and went with even more violence, two guys were limped off the field, people were bleeding left and right being taped up as fast they could. This was just carnage, entertaining unstoppable carnage. And then there was Nico, dodging and crashing into the other team in some screwed up, graceful, battering ram type way.

At the end of the third period the score was tied and the energy in the stands were outrageous. Tegan sat there shaking his head. This was not what he pictured he'd be doing on his movie night.

“What you don’t like it?” He swung his head and there was Nico leaning against the sides of the field. Dirt and sweat covered his body and uniform, Tegan clapped his hand over his nose and face. He was fucking  _attractive_. The list of things that were unfair seemed to be rapidly growing, and mostly around Nico he noticed. He shook his head back and forth, afraid to speak. Nico beamed up at the smaller boy. Jack appeared beside him shortly.

“Did you see that?!” Jack asked excitedly, Sasha leaned forward in her seat.

“Yeah! That was so cool! He was all like I got the ball and then you barge in all like  _oh no you don’t_  and then WHAM! fucker goes down like a rock.” She breathed excitedly as if she had been the one running around on the field. Tegan would have nudged Sasha to bug her but he was too focused on Nico and the way he was looking at him. Nico had looked at him like he was prey before, but not like this. Tegan nervously fidgeted with the sleeves on his shirt, feeling horribly over dressed to be talking to the two grass stained jocks.

“See? See? I like her.” Jack laughed and then stopped looking back and forth between Tegan and Nico. Jack stuck his hand between the two and started making sawing noises. Nico hit him in the shoulder.

“What are you doing you idiot?” Nico snapped, Jack just smiled devilishly at him. Oddly in a Sasha sense.

“Cutting the sexual tension with a hack saw because a knife wouldn’t be enough.” He teased. Nico swung his stick at his friend and cracked him on the head. Tegan felt his face flare bright red. Is that what that was? This Friday was going to be the last one he ever saw if shit like this kept happening, everyone, mostly Nico in that damn uniform, was going to be the dead of him.

“You ass.” Nico growled at his team mate. "If you're not careful I might take you out instead of the team." Nico went to hit him but Jack moved too quickly, laughing as he went.

“Let’s go lover boy, we have a game to win.” Jack darted away before Nico could try to make contact again.  
Sasha and Tegan sat there in silence.

“Well that was . . . different.” She tried to hide the smile plastered to her face but failed miserably. Well least she was trying, maybe.

“I hate you.” Tegan growled and he hid his blushing face in his hands. Sasha sat there saying nothing else, just smirking.

Pass after pass there wasn’t a single point made and there was only five minutes left in the game. Tegan hadn’t been one for games but he just might start if this is what it was like. And if Nico was playing. that was an important factor. He wanted to physically slap himself at the rate of his thoughts. 

Jack snatched the ball midair from the other team, he and Nico ran up the field dodging, throwing the ball, and then knocking over the other team. Jack tossed the ball to Nico at the goal line, Nico jumped and swung his body, whipping his stick as hard as he could. The whistle blew and the crowd lost it. Sasha and Tegan both jumped up holding each other, cheering loudly and carelessly.  
After the crowd had cleared out Sasha insisted they waited for the guys out side, it was only fair since the only reason they were there was because of them. Tegan wanted to disagree but he honestly jsut didn't have it in him at the moment.

While they waited for the guys to come out of the changing rooms they sat down on a cinder block and began talking about the game.

“Okay so I admit, that was pretty sweet.” Tegan smiled at his friend. He had never been able to enjoy his schools worshiped sport, or understand as to why they worshiped it. But now he understood it. It was thrilling, it got your heart going watching those monsters of guy’s crash into and trample over each other.

“I knew you’d like it.” Sasha smiled.

“Hey guys! Over here!” Jack waved at the two from a group of bigger guys. Bigger guys as in all the Griffons. Sasha stood up and made a b-line for the group. After a few steps she looked over her shoulder at Tegan, who was still stuck staring at the monstrosity of a group. His breathing began to escalate. It was bad enough when Nico and Jack stood around him, let alone the entire team. It had been different when they were on the field, they all looked average size after a while, but take away the other big guys and stand beside them? Yeah no, they were giants. Sasha held up her hand to Jack and walked back to Tegan.

“Te, what’s wrong hun.” She crouched down in front of him as if he was a small child. Which around these guys he might as well be.

“I uh- um just yeah.” He breathed in and then out again slowly, forcing his heart to slow down. The fear would come and then it would go, he just had to give it time. It would go, it would go. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  _Focus's on your breathing._  After a few seconds he continued. “Just a lot of guys that remind me of Nico, you know?” He confessed shyly. Sasha nodded and then walked over to the group. As she spoke to Jack, he watched Nico look around her and then around the group. Tegan locked eyes with Nico and then broke away, choosing the safety of staring at the ground instead. The crunching of gravel signaled someone had come up to him, and he would bet his life he knew who it was. That and his heart did that stupid little floaty thing when Nico got near him.

“Hey.” Said a gruff voice, Tegan looked up, way up, to see Nico posed there in all his glory. The parking lot lights began to flicker on one by one as the day light started to fade. Tegan lifted his hand and gave a brief, shy, wave. Nico sighed loudly and then sat down beside him on the block. As much as Tegan wanted Nico's thigh pressed against him, he couldn't handle that properly right now.

“I get it. We all look the same, and watching us beat the shit out of each other was probably  _not_  the most reassuring thing for you.” Nico looked over at Tegan who said nothing, his eyes still focased on the gravel at his feet. “But I’m done doing that, I won’t lay a finger on you again.” He stuck his hand out towards Tegan. “I promise.” Stupidly Tegan looked up at Nico. His heart froze for a second and then felt hot, too hot, all over again. Nico looked so sincere, there was nothing more that Tegan wanted to do than trust him.  
Nico let his hand drop. “And if I did do anything you have you personal pit-bull over there.” Nico cleared his thoart and nodded his head towards Sasha who was watching them intently. The whole team was. Tegan felt his palms began to sweat.

“Why are they watching us?” He whispered horrified. Nico scoffed.

“You think they don’t know? I don’t keep anything from my team.” He admitted. Tegan gawked at the jock. Looking back between Nico and the group of people in the parking lot he swore.

“Common. Come meet them.” Nico stood up and held out his hand. Tegan looked at him like he had just handed him a liver. Tegan stood up but didn’t take Nico’s hand, and some how managed to walk beside him with out fainting as they got nearer to the group of Griffons.

The team was still bouncing around, high off their win. Tegan made a b-line for Sasha and stood stuck to her side, and for as excited as she was, she didn't move around too much making it possible for Tegan to get as close to her as physically possible. Tegan heard bits and pieces of conversation with his name in it. He moved closer to Sasha to the point where he would have pushed her over if she hadn't leaned her weight back into him. Sasha turned her face towards his ear, something that probably looked and felt intimate to others, but this was Sash.

“Do you want to leave?” She asked seriously. Tegan looked over his shoulder to find Nico had his watchful eyes already trained on him, and he knew his eyes hadn't left him the entire time. Nico aimed a soft smile at Tegan. Twisting back around quickly he shook his head.

“No, i-its okay.” Sasha smiled at him and kept talking with Jack who introduced a few more members of the team. They all seemed nice, monstrous and absolutely terrifying, but nice none the less. Nico stayed close to Tegan but didn’t get any closer than a few feet away.

“Alright!” Someone shouted from the group making Tegan jump. Sasha looked over and snaked her arm around his waist pulling him close. Without objecting Tegan let her. She was three quarters of the reason Tegan hadn’t bolted from the start. “Let’s get this party started!” The rest of the group hoo-rawed and made their way towards various vehicles in the parking lot.

Nico and Jack waved everyone on ahead. Leaving just the four of them as everyone pulled out of the parking lot, music blaring, horns honking.

“You guys are invited to the after party.” Nico looked over at Tegan. “But only if you want to.” He added on. Sasha gave his hip a squeeze.

“S-sure.” Tegan stammered. Nico lit up, smiling brightly at Tegan.

“Great! You guys can hitch a ride with us then.” Nico bounced all the way to the suburban. It reminded Tegan greatly of a large puppy with too much energy.

“A burban? Really?” Sasha snorted. Jack threw the remaining sticks into the back seat, broken ones and all.

“Hey don’t diss her, she’s sensitive.” He mocked as he petted the interior. Sasha and Jack we’re getting too flirty for Tegan’s liking which left . . . Nico.

“I’d jump in the front seat if I was you.” He suggested. Tegan looked to see that Jack and Sash were already in the back babbling away about the game. Great. Not wanting to be stuck between the two, or anywhere near them Tegan jumped in the front beside Nico. After about ten minutes of just music playing and those two yacking Tegan spoke up.

“You- uh played well.” He tripped over the words as the came out his mouth. Nico flipped on the blinker and then turn down the road that lead out of town.

“Thanks.” He smiled over at him. Tegan’s mind melted. This was the farthest thing from what he wanted to be doing, and yet it was the only thing he  _wanted_  to be doing. Not confusing, not in the slightest.

“Where are we headed?” Tegan asked curiously. Something grabbed the back of his chair making Tegan jump.

“This is the part where you die.” Jack said seriously and then swore as Nico swatted him in the face pushing him back. Tegan gasped and flinched, half curling up, his arm over his face for protection. Nico swore quietly. Tegan cleared his throat and unwilling unfolded himself as much as his body would allow. Fixating his gaze out the window he refused to move until they pulled up to a large, well lit, mansion.

“Jesus.” Sasha breathed. It was three stories high and had a few other cars parked in front of the house. By a few he meant there were a lot.

“Did we mention out buddy Gus’ parents own this and happen to be gone?” Jack smiled. As soon as the burban was in park Tegan jumped out and walked a few feet away. His breathing was already getting labored.

“Babe?” Sasha padded up behind him quietly. Tegan shook his head.

“I’m good just, just embarrassed.” Tegan admitted. He glanced over to where Jack and Nico were waiting. Nico kicked the dirt at his feet. “Let’s go, I’m good.” Before Sasha could double check Tegan started walking towards the guys. Sasha caught up and started walking beside Jack, and unsurprisingly Nico slowed down to walk beside Tegan.

“I was serious when I said I wouldn’t lay another finger on you Tegan.” Nico whispered embarrassed.

“I know and I think? I believe you but it’s hard to forget that reaction. You know?” Why was he saying these things? Nico didn’t know what he meant, he’d never been in that situation in his whole lift.

“Uh yeah, yeah I do.” He mumbled before looking away. Odd.

Getting into the huge house they were shown around, the guys were already around a giant table that held all of them, music was booming, and they had already cracked open the beers. Tegan wrinkled his nose at the smell.

“You ever drink before?” Nico asked curiously. Tegan shook his head. “Do you want to?” Nico offered. Tegan shook his head again. “Alright I’ll let the guys know, sometimes they can get a little pushy.” He shrugged and smiled down at Tegan. Eventually after weaving around everyone and the giant house they caught up with Jack and Sasha in the kitchen.

“Alright well I’m going to shower before this thing gets started.” Nico said. “You two alright here?” Sasha nodded, Tegan hesitated as his eyes scanned over the group of people who had only grown in size. 

“I think I can handle things here.” She smiled at him. Nico nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I know you’ll be just fine.” He scoffed. At last there had been no hard feelings between the two. Walking back into the dining room with the large table both Nico and Jack excused themselves. Sasha cocked her head at them.

“You guys shower together or something?” The group laughed loudly.

“Not here, that's reserved for the locker room”

“Shut up Dan.”

“There’s like five showers in this place.” Jack said sticking his tongue out at Sash who stuck hers out back.

“Just checking.” She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

“Alright be nice to them or she’ll” Nico pointed to Sasha. “Kick your ass.”

“And Dan?” Jack said before he walked away. “Leave him alone, he’s taken.” He pointed at Tegan. Tegan gawked at the team that started laughing. Nico hit Jack upside the head before they disappeared.

“No promises!” The guy yelled at their backs, Nico flipped him off but kept walking. Tegan stood there shocked as all eyes turned on him. Sash tugged on his hand and brought them to two chairs.

“So.” the guy that Jack had pointed at spoke up. “How’d it happen? Nico won’t tell us.” He wrinkled his nose. Did these guys know that Nico had abused him? Everyone leaned in towards Tegan waiting for an answer.

“Yeah and if he won’t tell you neither will he.” Sash spoke up. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

“Was worth a shot. But still how lucky is Nico? Look at ya.” He winked causing Tegan to blush and look down at his hands. Another guy spoke up, a little short than the rest.

“Leave him be, he isn’t yours.” The blonde huffed at his team mate.

“But look at him.” Dan teased smiling as everyone chuckled lightly. Tegan was starting to wish Nico was back here. Not wanting the attention Tegan stood up and mumbled something about the bathroom and the tore off. He heard Sasha chewing the guy out. Turning corner after corner and door after door he finally found a bathroom. Flipping around the door he closed it tightly. Taking in deep controlled breaths, he closed his eyes until he was calm enough.

“Well, hello there.” An amused voice said. Tegan’s eyes flew open, there in only a towel was Nico. If you could call that scrap of fabric a freaking towel. It was the first time Tegan had gotten a good look at the jock. Just as he had expected it was chiseled muscle. Nico smiled at him and then next thing Tegan knew was he was falling downwards.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tegan’s eyes fluttered open and he struggled to remember where he was. Where ever it was it was cool and soft.

“Jesus about time.” Nico’s voice sounded from right above him. Sitting up too fast he crackled foreheads with Nico.

“Fuck.” The both said. Tegan laid back down, hand rubbing his face.

“I think that’s the hardest I’ve been hit all day.” Nico smiled down at him. Tegan scrambled backwards, back pressed against the head board. He looked around, they were in a bedroom of sorts. At least Nico had clothes on this time.

“You sort of passed out as soon as you busted in.” Nico explained.

“You carried me here?” Tegan looked around, there was a fluffy white towel thrown on the ground.

“Uh yeah, was I supposed to leave you on the tiles?” Nico asked confused. Tegan shook his head, swinging his feet off the bed he started to walk away. He’d go find Sasha and then never leave her side for the rest of the night. Something warm wrapped around his hand. Tegan looked down at Nico who loosened his grip slightly, but not enough to let go. He looked at Tegan and then their hands. He felt the need to close his hand around Nico’s, to walk towards him and curl up in his lap. He shook his head trying to throw the urges off. He heard Nico scoff.

“I know you’re fighting them. I get them too.” He paused for a second. “You’re just a lot better at not acting on them.” Nico squeezed Tegan’s hand as if to prove a point. His body started to move for him, his feet gravitated him towards the jock, he stopped both feet sitting side by side and between Nico’s. Tegan sucked his cheeks in, not totally comfortable with where this was going. Where his body was pulling him. Nico sat the edge of the bed not moving. Scared he’d chase Tegan off. Nico’s other hand reached behind Tegan carefully, pausing every few inches to see if Tegan would allow it. Once one arm was around Tegan’s waist he let go of his hands and wound the other one around him as well. Tegan froze, terror and bliss pulsing thought his nervous system at the same time.

Nico’s head bent forward and then rested on Tegan’s hip. His breathing was ragged, palms sweaty. But he didn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry.” Nico whispered, he shook his head against Tegan’s hip. “I did really really shitty and unforgivable things to you Tegan and- and I don’t know how to fix it, if I even can, But I want to. And I understand if you don’t want this but just-“ Nico breathed out loudly, shaking his head again. He pulled back and let his arms drop. He kicked at the carpet. “Forget it.”

“J-just what?” Tegan breathed, still not moving away from him.

“Just don’t go away. I can’t take it. I tried I was gone for a week trying to shake you, to shake this soulmate thing. I even looked into other schools with a good Lacrosse team. And I felt crushed every moment I wasn’t around you. And if you let me try-“ There was a loud crash before the door flung open. Laughing and squeals sounded from the couple that had ruined their moment. Nico and Tegan jumped back from each other and then stared in disbelief.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tegan said less than impressed. Sasha broke away from Jack’s lips and swore. She started swatting at Jack pushing him back out the door.

“We messed up their thing!” She hissed, Jack flipped a thumbs up before Sasha punched him hard in the shoulder. A pillow sailed passed Tegan.

“Get out you drunks.” Nico ordered and they scrambled away. He looked over at Tegan, standing up he took the two steps distance between them. Ducking down, Nico planted a tender kiss on Tegan’s cheek.

“I don’t know about you, but I need a drink.” He mumbled as he walked away. Tegan nodded blankly and the followed Nico. The party had increased since he was last there, more people had showed up. Drinking games and cups were everywhere. Tegan kept right behind Nico, now that Sasha was no longer an option. Dan caught his eye and winked at him. Tegan picked up the pace and ran into Nico’s back. Nico stopped and looked down at Tegan confused and then saw Dan.

“No.” Nico ordered pointing a finger at his team mate. He placed a hand behind Tegan’s back and guided him towards the kitchen which was surprisingly quieter. Nico grabbed a beer from a case and cracked it, sipping at the foam that bubbled out the top. Tegan looked at it curiously. Nico held it out towards him.

“Only if you want.” Tegan shrugged and took the can, taking a sip he wrinkled his nose. Nico chuckled lightly at him. “Yeah tastes like shit but you get used to it, and it’s cheap.” He shrugged. Nico grabbed a red cup and mixed something else together.

“Try that.” Tegan took the second drink from Nico and sniffed it.

“What is it?” It looked like coke but something else had been thrown in.

“Rum and coke, just a little.” Nico smiled. Tegan smiled back at the jock. It wasn’t bad, sweeter. A couple guys crashed into the kitchen locking their eyes on Nico and Tegan.

“We challenge you and you to beer pong!” They yelled excitedly. Tegan looked back and forth between the two. _Beer pong?_

“You’ll like it, come on.” Nico walked off into the dining room and Tegan followed not wanting to be left alone. Once the initial game was explained Tegan felt better, it wasn’t that hard. Get the ball in the other team’s cups. There were only six cups, ten minutes later there weren’t any on the other team’s side.

“NAKED MILE!” The house yelled at the other team. Tegan looked around startled. They still had all their cups intact. The other guys on the other table looked at each other and then shrugged. Before Tegan could ask what was happening, clothes were flying everywhere until they had no more clothes on. None. Not a single fucking thread. 

“Oh my god.” Tegan breathed. They took off out the door yelling and whooting as the rest of the house cheered on. “What the hell was that!?” He asked in disbelief. Nico laughed.

“If you don’t score a single cup on the other team’s side by the end of the game you have to run the naked mile. Just a rule. By the way, are you sure you’ve never played before? You were a snipper.” He beamed down at him. Tegan shook his head.

“No I haven’t. Just simple math.” He explained, looking away shyly. Nico nudged him in the shoulder softly. After a few more games, and to Tegan’s relief no naked mile, he was sporting a slight buzz. He understood why people drank, it took the edge off things, made laughing easier, and starting a conversation was no longer awkward. Speaking clearly on the other hand, was turning into a challenge.

“Where’s Sash?” He slurred slightly hiccuping at the end. One of the other teammates laughed and suggested he didn’t try looking for her, they hadn’t seen her since she left with Jack. Tegan sighed loudly. “An here I thought she was classy.”

“You’re one to talk Mr. Slur.” Nico teased. Tegan narrowed his eyes at the broad guy and stuck his tongue out. “Oh you think you’re funny do you? Well how about this!” Nico ducked down, picking Tegan up by the waist and slung him over his shoulder.

“N-Nico!” Tegan sputtered, flailing his legs in the air by the jocks face.

“Not so tough now are ya?” Nico hitched Tegan up a little higher on his shoulder and left the dining room.

“And where in the hell do you think you-“ A small hiccup interrupted his sentence. “-aking me.” He growled. Nico shrugged his shoulders as he climbed a double set of stairs. After checking that there was no one else in the room, Nico pushed his way through the door, careful to not take Tegan out in the process. Tegan had given up trying to beat on the jock and settled for crossing his arms tightly.

“I don’t what you think you’re doing but as soon as you set me down I am marching back down those stairs. Where there’s people. Lots of people.” Tegan pretended to be tough but he wasn’t sure his legs would even support him when Nico put him down. He had realized where he was being taken and wasn’t decided if he was in favor of it or not. The instinct to run and hide from the jock had subsided considerably throughout the night. And how could it not have? Nico had waited on Tegan hand and foot, checking every twenty minutes that he was still okay and wanting to be here. A little voice in the back of Tegan’s mind said no it’s time to run and then a louder more dominating voice as assured him he was perfectly fine right beside Nico.

Fuck this soulmate thing. It was confusing Tegan ten ways to Sunday, he shook his head not paying attention Nico.

“Well you can’t march anywhere if I don’t put you on your feet, now can you?” Nico flipped Tegan back over his shoulder and landed him on the middle of the queen size bed.

“Nico?” Tegan squeaked out. He watched Nico look over his body with a hungry gleam in his eye.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t caught me watching you all night.” He purred seductively. Tegan scrambled backwards until he met with the head board.

“Well . . . maybe.” Tegan admitted. He had seen Nico watching him, he felt oddly comforted by it, along with another feeling he couldn't pin point.

“And I know you were watching me back Tegan.” Nico crawled over to Tegan until his muscular arms where on either side of him. He had been trapped like this before by Nico, but not like this. Not with a beating heart full of anticipation instead of terror. Not breathing heavily from his mind running wild with possibilities instead of for his life. Nico stayed there, waiting for Tegan to look up into his eyes. Tegan pulled his knees in tighter till they brushed the jocks wide chest. Tegan should be scarred of this guy, and he was, but it was for all the wrong reasons.

Briefly he tested the waters out and looked up and Nico and then back down quickly. His heart quickened even with just a glance. A low chuckle came from the male in front of him, Tegan could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“What?” Tegan snapped, blush heating his cheeks. He jumped when he felt a hand bush against his face, hesitantly he looked back up at Nico.

“You’re shy, it’s cute. Attractive.” Nico admitted smiling lazily. Tegan inhaled sharply. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this, if it was headed where he thought it was. Suddenly Nico backed off of the bed and removed his shirt, smirking over at Tegan he walked to the door. Tegan sat forward slightly, trying to see what he was up to. Nico slung the shirt over the door knob and then closed it with a click.  
Nico turned his back to the door and gazed back over to Tegan, who was still huddled up on the bed. The sound of the door locking rang throughout the room. Tegan froze, watching as Nico’s pants slid down to the floor.

He has _the_ lines. Good fucking god.

Tegan looked around the room at anything but Nico, pushing himself up against the head board even more. He wasn’t afraid of Nico, he was attracted. Majorly. And it was going to become painfully obvious unless he got his mind out of the trash. Movement caught his eye and he was drawn back to Nico. All those hours on the field had done him well, defined pecks with a impressive eight pack. A freaking eight pack. Tegan looked down at his flat stomach and groaned. He absolutely could not compare to that. Nico was standing at the edge of the bed, heavy forearms perched on his hips. Tegan looked away again, trying and failing to not think about Nico and the things he wanted to do to him. The things he wanted done to himself.

“Oh I see how it is.” Nico smirked, hitching a knee onto the bed he crawled over to Tegan.

“Jesus.” Tegan breathed out raggedly. It was hard to ignore him when he was hovering right about him, it had also become hard to ignore himself.  
Nico sat back on his haunches and walked his fingers up Tegan’s leg, once he got to his knee he pulled it back gently. His leg obediently followed the pull of Nico’s hand. A second hand was walked up Tegan’s other leg until it obediently laid flat as well.

“That’s better.” Nico grinned, he moved forward until he was straddling Tegan’s lap. It was painfully obvious where Tegan’s mind had gone now, he just prayed Nico couldn’t feel it. He squirmed around trying to hide it better.

“Are you going to deny your attracted to me now Tegan?” Nico teased sliding a finger down Tegan’s chest and over his strained zipper. He bent over and whispered in Tegan’s ear. “Because I’d have to call you a filthy liar.” Tegan whimpered, Nico’s words going strictly south. His face burned, embarrassed as the noise he had made, his hand moved quickly to over his mouth in case he did anything else.

“Nothing wrong with a little noise.” Nico smiled encouragingly at him. “And while your hand’s up there.” His hands found their way up Tegan’s shirt and began wiggling it off. Another whine left his mouth but this time it was insecure. Nico froze looking up to Tegan.

“If you don’t want me to I won’t Tegan, just tell me.” The jocks brow was furrowed. At that moment Tegan melted, all the warmth he felt the first time his chest glowed for Nico came back. Nico wasn’t going to force him to do anything. Tegan sat there torn by his insecurities, he began sucking in his lips, his one hand gripping and releasing the bedding underneath him.

“Te.” Nico coaxed softly, his hands came out and slid his up either side of Tegan’s face. “You have to talk to me Te. What do you want?” Nico’s callused thumb pads stroked his cheek bones lightly. He sat there in silence, too embarrassed to ask for or admit anything. “Te.” Nico repeated, steering his face so it couldn’t look anywhere but at the muscular heart throb perched on his lap. “What’s wrong? I can tell you’re more than a little torn here. Talk to me.” He demanded lightly. Tegan breathed in and out deeply, then leaned his forehead against Nico’s boldly.

“Your body.” Tegan murmured quietly. Nico pulled back and tilted his to the side.

“My body?” Nico looked down at his chest and around his legs. “Crap. Is-is my body not your type?” His asked, voice hurt. Nico looking hurt, because Tegan could in some impossible way be turned off by the Greek god sitting before him.

“No. Its- kay, well not your body but . . . mine.” There he had said it, that way if his shirt came off Nico wouldn’t be disappointed by the lack of, well everything. Nico stared at him for a few seconds before getting off the bed and standing a few feet away.

“Come here.” Nico asked pointing in front of him. Tegan shook his head shyly back and forth. Nico pointed at the same spot, eyebrows high on his forehead. Tegan slinked off the bed, afraid he had pissed off the jock somehow. He stood before him, gaze locked on his feet.

“Turn.” Nico ordered, Tegan did as his said. Standing with his back towards his former abuser was hard, hard on his nerves, hard on his emotions. Tegan’s arms crept in until they covered his chest protectively, his shoulders pulled in and head bent slightly down, awaiting a beating. A sad sigh came from behind him. Then warmth, not from his chest but from Nico's.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you any more Tegan, I’m serious. I want nothing more than to be _yours_.” Nico spoke softly into Tegan’s ear, an electric shock wound its way up and then back down his spine.  
Strong arms reached up, tugging on his arms till they gave way to stay at his sides. Tegan took a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing a little further. That is until Nico’s lips pressed in the crook of his neck. “I am insanely attracted to you Tegan, nothing about your body isn’t enough for me. You’re perfect the way you are. So please?” Nico’s hands were at the hem of his shirt. Surprising himself he nodded, giving Nico the go ahead. Another kiss was planted to the other side of his neck before the shirt rose above his head.

Tegan kept his eyes closed as the heard the shirt fall to the floor. A finger Ted patterns between his shoulders.

“Mmm freckled I see.” Nico hummed, putting more kissed on his skin, this time Tegan leaned back into him. “And so very, very perfect.” Tegan’s face flushed red, his eyes snapping open. Nico’s hands began to roam around his torso, up his chest to Te his collar bones and then back down his sides. Tegan’s pants started to get snug. Nico played with the edge of his pants, running his finger back and forth until they stopped at the button. Tegan sucked in a breath, but nodded not wanting it to stop here.

Nico hummed happily as Tegan was let free, Nico might be enjoying this fully but he was still embarrassed. Even if he was enjoying it a little too. Just a little.  
Strong hands gripped his hips, pulling them backwards tightly. Well that’s hard to ignore. Nico’s breath ran along his neck, placing more kisses. This time they lingered a little longer with a nip at the end. Tegan shuddered from the urge that ran his whole body.

Tegan’s hands slid back, resting on Nico’s sculpted thighs and leaned his neck to the side to allow better access. Greedily Nico took advantage of Tegan’s forfeit, sucking at the sensitive skin leaving little trails where were his mouth was. Tegan started squirming in his grasp, small noises falling from his lips. Trailing kisses down his spine, Nico wriggled Tegan’s jeans down off his hips till they hit floor. Letting him step out carefully Nico nipped at the sides of Tegan’s legs on his way back up.

“Much better.” Nico murmured in his ear, his hands sliding around Tegan’s body. This time with more to explore. Tegan gasped when Nico took him firmly in his hand and casually moved up and down. “So much better.” Tegan was embarrassingly hard in the jocks hand, not able to stand there like this any longer he turned around. Standing on his tippy toes he laced his hands behind Nico’s neck, crashing their lips together in haste. Nico kissed him hard and Tegan kissed back harder, tongues finding each other clumsily.

Nico started walking Tract backwards, as soon as his knees hit the bed they gave out. Not missing a beat Nico leaned down, reluctant to break the kiss. Tegan was relishing every moment with his lips pressed to Nico’s. He had kissed before, but it hadn’t burnt just below his skin slow and sweet.  
Tegan moaned into Nico’s mouth when he began to palm him. He moved around trying to create more friction. Kisses shifted from his mouth down to his neck, small bruises marking where swollen lips had been. The kisses trailed down Tegan’s chest until Nico was scraping his teeth over his hip bones.  
Tegan sat up sputtering that he didn’t have to do that when a firm hand pushed him gently back down.

“Hmm but how fun it would be to watch you come undone Te.” His voice thick with lust. Tegan laid back down and covered his eyes with his hands. He was not going to last through this.  
Nico shimmied the grey boxers off his hips slowly, kissing his way down Tegan’s leg. He was being extremely slow and generous. It wasn’t something he had expected from someone he had watched take out rows of men hours before hand. This was nothing like the forceful guy he knew before.  
Tegan drew a breath in as he felt heat wrap around him, slowly at first and then a rhythm began. A large warm hand slid its way up Tegan’s torso, drawing lazy comforting circles into his side. As the pace started to pick up Tegan became restless, heat pooling between his hips.  
Nico dragged his teeth up his length before pulling away and kissing both of Tegan’s hips again. Tegan laid there, his breathing ragged, just on the brink.

“Tease.” He huffed up at Nico who was over him, watching with a playful smirk.

“I’m sorry, were you enjoying that?” Nico mused leaning down to kiss him quickly.

“Yes.” He breathed shuddering as cold air was starting to hit him. Before he could say anything more Nico had shuffled back down.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bold move but Tegan was more than he could handle. He had to touch him, to feel him. To run his hands over his perfect skin. To see what if it would be like to be with Tegan, even if this was the only night he hand with him. Ever. Nico needed to know the sounds he made when he kissed his neck, how he moved when Nico held him. Nico needed to know all of it. He looked at the boy beneath him, blushing and panting. He had done that, and maybe if he did a good enough job he’d allow him to do it again. He kissed every inch of his kiss that his lips came into contact with. Each one was an apology for every bruise he had ever left on Tegan’s skin. It wasn’t much and it didn’t take away the fact that Nico had done those horrible things to Tegan’s body, but it was a start.

Tegan’s breathing became more ragged, heavier. Nico coxed him further, pulling gently with his teeth, swirling with his tongue. Tegan’s hands griped the sheets, bunching them as he moaned louder with each stroke of his tongue. Nico stopped just as Tegan started arching of the bed. He smiled at him as he sat up with a questioning look. Nico reached over to his jeans and pulled out a pack packet.

“Umm . . .” Tegan’s shy voice croaked out. Nico kissed his legs as he ran his hands up and down at the same time.

“Trust me?” Nico looked up into his soulmates eyes. Slowly Tegan nodded, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Nico pushed him down gently and tore the packet open, putting cool lubricant onto his finger. Nico drew back to Tegan’s length, bringing it back quickly. He began to squirm on the bed before Nico just as before. Slipping his hand between Tegan’s legs he stroked a dry finger down the curve of his cheeks.

“Oh.” Tegan breathed. Nico stopped what he was doing and started planting kisses on the inside of Tegan’s legs.

“It’ll be a little cold.” Nico waited before doing anything, seeing if Tegan would protest. Nico kept planting kisses on his legs as he pressed a finger to his entrance, then waited. No one moved for a second, then Tegan started pressing down slightly. Nico went back to sucking as he pressed further in, trying to distract Tegan from the initial sting. He moved slowly at first, then built up a pace. Tegan’s moans became louder and louder until Nico inserted a second finger. Tegan stopped moving and hissed loudly. Nico didn’t move he waited.

“More.” He breathed heavily much to Nico’s pleasure. Going forward with a second finger Nico stopped working on his length. Tegan began bucking before him, groans and gasps being drawn from him at a pleasant rate.

“Nico please.” Tegan panted. Nico slowed down until Tegan looked down at him.

“Nico please what?” He teased, grinning from the satisfaction he had done this to his soulmate. Tegan’s cheeks flushed fully with crimson. He wasn’t being fair and he knew it. “Do you want to?” He hummed, lips grazing Tegan’s hardness.

“Y-yes.” He stammered. Nico looked at him for a second.

“Because if you don’t want to that’s totally okay-“

“Damn it Nico, I want you okay?” Tegan confessed, his face ten shades darker than before. A slow smile spread on Nico’s face. Grabbing the second pack from his jeans he ripped it open, kicking off his boxers he slid it over his hardness.

“Oh hell no!” Tegan squeaked pushing himself backwards. Nico grinned at Tegan as he followed him further onto the bed.

“You’ve said that before and now look.” Nico purred. Tegan swallowed hard, obviously nervous. Nico stroked his cheek with his hand. “I’ll be gentle Te.” He promised, the smaller boy squeezed his eyes shut and then nodded.

“Okay, I trust you.” Tegan gulped. Nico’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He began kissing Tegan again, working him back up. Slipping two fingers in right away he began to work Tegan. Slipping in the third finger Tegan was panting hard, Nico not much farther behind him.

“Ready?” Nico asked, his breath uneven, waiting. He watched his soulmate nod. Lining himself he applied more lube to his tip. Pressing it to his entrance he watched Tegan’s face, ready to stop at any sign that he didn’t want this. Pushing forward Tegan hissed as he took in his length. Only putting in about a quarter Nico pulled back slowly and then pushed back. Tegan didn’t hiss this time, a small moan escaped his lips. Nico watched greedily as Tegan moved beneath him. Putting himself in Tegan half way this time he watched him writhe on the sheets below him. It was taking every bit of Nico’s self control to not just ravage Tegan right now. Pulling out he pushed his length fully in this time until he bottomed out. Nico was the one to hiss this time.

“God Tegan.” He panted. Nico pulled back an inch and then pushed back inside Tegan slowly. Both of them were breathing hard. “Fuck.” He hissed feeling the warmth and tightness of the boy beneath him. Stealing himself he only allowed for an inch at a time for movement. Soon Tegan was coming undone at the seams.

“Nico-ugh,” Tegan panted as the trusts built up. “More, please.” That was all Nico needed. He pulled back, angling himself upwards. Tegan cried out in pleasure, bringing something wild out in Nico. Aiming at the same spot Nico thrusted again. Tegan cried out again, Nico’s name falling from his lips. Feeling a build of heat in his groin Nico gripped Tegan’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Not being able to move slowly any more Nico pulled Tegan to him as he slammed upwards. Again and again. He gruffly ordered Tegan to touch himself, feeling his release would be soon. He obeyed and within seconds released onto his stomach. Watching him come undo like that Nico was finished, his release coming hard as he stilled over Tegan, resting his forehead to his and grunting. The sounds of panting filled the air. Blinking they looked at each other.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Tegan said with heavy breathing. Nico frowned at him.

“Was it good for you?” He asked concerned. Maybe he don’t done well enough that Tegan would allow him to do it again. Tegan stared blankly at Nico.

“Are you serious? It this not proof enough for you?” He gestured to his stomach, and then smiled shyly up at Nico when he didn’t respond. “Yeah it was really good Nico, I mean god. Never felt like that before.” He admitted. Nico smiled back at him, blush on his cheeks.

“So you’d allow that to happen again, perhaps?” He pursed his lips. Tegan rolled his eyes up at the large jock.

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” Tegan said. Nico smiled and kissed his lips, this time slowly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Nico suggested. He pulled out and discarded the condom. Walking back to the bed he saw Tegan laying there, stuck. Chuckling he waited for Tegan to notice him.

“Quit laughing and help me you oaf.” Tegan glared. Nico’s eye brows raised up high.

“Since when did you get bossy?” He teased. He motioned for Tegan to wiggle closer. Once he was he picked him up, one hand under his knees, the other behind his head. Tegan yelped.

“This isn’t demeaning at all.” He glared at Nico, he just shrugged and carried him into the bathroom. Setting him down in the shower he closed the glass door behind him.

“Um what are you doing?” Tegan asked hesitantly. Turning on the water Nico looked back at him, his arms crossed over his chest consciously. Nico checked the heat and then pulled Tegan closer to him.

“Getting you washed up, what else?” He questioned as he reached for the body wash. Pouring some in his hands he started at Tegan’s shoulders and began to rub circles. Not needing any more convincing Tegan stepped closer and lean into the large caring hands. Once every inch of his skin had been cleaned Nico shooed him towards the shower stream. Grabbing body wash for himself Nico began to wash his skin. Tegan cleared his throat shyly.

“My turn.” He mumbled as he took over for Nico. Tegan was careful, moving slowly over every part of Nico’s body. He hummed in appreciation. Once they were both clean they took turns drying each other off, and just as they had entered the bathroom Nico picked up Tegan and carried him back to the bed side.

“Not necessary.” He grumbled. Flipping the covers back Nico crawled in and waited for Tegan.

“Are you coming?” Nico asked after he saw the other was hesitating.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” He whispered. Nico couldn’t help it, he barked out a laugh at the smaller male.

“After we just had sex, and then showered together, you’re wondering if it’s okay to sleep beside me tonight?” Nico’s face twisted into an amused smile. Tegan narrowed his eyes at the jock.

“Shut up.” He growled as he crawled under the sheets. Nico watched as Tegan stayed on the far edge of the bed. Rolling his eyes he reached out and pulled him back to his chest with a yelp. Nico placed a kiss to Tegan’s shoulder.

“You’re funny.” He smirked, snuggling in close. But Tegan didn’t say anything back, his breathing had already deepened. He had fallen asleep. Nico guessed that last twenty four hours would have been exhausting on Tegan’s terms. Securing his arm around Tegan’s waist he too fell asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Tegan woke up to an immense about of heat, trying to move away from it he woke up fully. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist holding him tightly to Nico’s chest.

Shit. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_.

The night’s events flooded back all at once. He had slept with Nico. Well he had done more than just slept with him, he had let him fuck him. Tegan groaned and then quieted himself trying not to wake the slumbering giant. What in the hell was he going to do about this? And what in the fuck had happened to his grand plan yesterday of ignoring Nico and doing nothing more than helping him pass math? When had it gotten so screwed up? Tegan pressed his face into the pillow in frustration. He didn’t want to like Nico he didn’t want these feelings of love and adoration. Thinking all these things he recognized that he was being hypocritical. He wasn’t drunk, Nico had given him plenty of times to back out, to stop what was happening. And Tegan moved it forward, give him permission.

Nico had been so gentle with him, nothing like the old self he knew. Tegan shifted around trying to wiggle out of his arms. Okay so maybe he wasn’t that gentle. Tegan blushed at the memory, feeling slightly sore this morning. He gave up trying to escape and laid there, he had at least been able to turn around. Nico’s lips were slightly parted as he slept deeply, not a wrinkle on his face unlike Tegan’s who was still trying to decide what to do. Well this was his soulmate right? So it would be okay if he could forgive Nico for what he had done? Tegan shook his head, it just didn’t feel right to forgive what he had done just because they were soulmates now.

“Mornin handsome.” A groggy voice croaked out, startling Tegan out of his thoughts.

“M-morning.” He replied. They laid there on their sides looking at each other for a few minutes before Nico started smiling. “What?” Tegan questioned.

“Just something I could definitely get used to.” He whispered softly. Nico leaned forward to kiss Tegan, Tegan stiffened and leaned backwards enough for Nico to stop. He watched as Nico leaned back into his original spot, hurt written on his face. “Sorry, though that uh- never mind.” Nico whispered quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“Why did you do it?” Tegan asked, lying flat on his so he could only see the ceiling. Nico was still beside him.

“Do you mean last night or-“

“You know what I mean.” Tegan sighed as he cut him off. “I can’t get over it. Yes I have all these feelings that draw me to you, that assure you’re the one and everything with be peachy but I can’t get over what you did you me.” Tegan took a breath before continuing. “I flinch every time I catch your hand move, I look at my body and see bruises that you’ve left even though they’re faded. How do I get past that? How do I forgive you for everything?” Tegan turned to watch Nico lying there with a contorted face. Even in pain he was beautiful.

“I-I . . . “ Nico’s voice failed him falling short. Tegan looked back up at the ceiling.

“What’s what I thought.” He whispered sadly mostly to himself. He closed his eyes wishing this whole soulmate bull shit had never happened. That it had left him alone in the first place. Tegan felt the bed shift until Nico’s head was resting on his stomach. He looked down at the jock confused.

“No, it’s not what you think. God. I can’t take away anything I’ve done, I’ll never be able to. I’ll never be able to erase your fears of me and it makes me sick. To be in love with someone who doesn’t what anything to do with you, even after they’re soul bound?” Nico huffed. “It’s not always hurt, actually it hurts like a bitch. But I suppose that’s nothing to the pain you’ve felt.” Tegan could feel dampness on his stomach, he tried sitting up when Nico’s hand pushed him back down.

“Don’t. Do you know why I did it? I saw you one day and I was attracted to you. You were walking with Sasha down the hall and laughing at something she had said, beaming more brightly than I’d ever seen someone.” Nico drew in a ragged breath. “It’s the typical I have feelings for you that I don’t know what to do about so I’m going to take them out on you. I kept having these thoughts about you and I was scared. So fucking petrified that the mighty jock of the school would be seen as a pathetic pile of mush because every time you even looked my direction I felt my knees shake. Every time I grabbed your shift I had to stop myself from pulling you in and kissing you. I would find you just to see you and then not know what I could do to hide it. It was frustrating. I wanted you more than anything. It’s the scariest thing I’ve ever dealt with.” Nico buried his face in Tegan’s stomach trying to hide better. Tegan’s skin went from damp to wet, Nico cleared his throat.  
“And I fucked up. Instead of manning up and admitting I had feelings for you I destroyed everything. That’s not what a man does, no one would have cared if I had feelings for you. No one by myself. I got so sacred I made up my own delusions to excuse why I felt this way about you.” Nico stopped momentarily to wipe his face, Tegan flinched when he sniffed loudly.

“When my chest started to glow that night in the gym, it was surreal. I became a mess, my whole body felt like it was being turned inside out. It was a blessing and I curse. I felt free to finally love you, and then reality set in. I couldn’t love you, not like I wanted to because you hated me. Loathed me. Wanting nothing to do with me. And I had done that to myself.” Nico stayed nuzzled there, not moving just breathing roughly. Tegan laid there, blinking back tears. It didn’t fix anything, but it was something. Nico had loved him? Before the soulmate bound have even become permanent, Nico had loved him. Was it even possible? Maybe it was his soul already knowing before he did.  
Tegan reached down hesitantly and ran his fingers though Nico’s hair, the jock stiffened at first and then pushed into his hand. They stayed like that, both minds quieted and busied by what had been said.

“I’m sorry Tegan.” Nico’s voice was raw. And then his body shook. Tegan blinked down at him in surprise. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-“ Nico’s voice cracked as he repeated the phrase over and over again. Tegan shimmy down till Nico’s head was resting on his chest, his body shaking as he obsessed over the phrase.

“Shh.” Tegan hushed into Nico’s hair, his hands stoking down his defined back. Slowly Nico’s sobs quieted until they were sniffles and throat clearings.

“Sorry about last night, I-I just wanted to have that at least once.” He whispered before starting to get up. Tegan made up his mind.

“No.” He tightened his grip around his soulmate and pulled him back to where he was.

“T-Tegan?” Nico shuttered, still refusing to look up.

“Ask me to stay with you.” Tegan ordered. Nico looked up at him, eyes red and puffy.

“S-stay with me?” Nico repeated. Tegan smiled warmly down on him.

“If you insist.” Nico blinked up at his soulmate, once then twice. “We’ll figure things out okay?” Nico blinked again.

“You’re serious? You’ll stay with me?” He asked shocked. Tegan nodded his head, before he could finish the second nod Nico had wrapped his arms around Tegan and pulled him over top of him as he rolled over. They stared at each other, nose to nose. Nico leaned upwards and Tegan closed the distance, welcoming the warmth that was Nico.

“You have a beautiful voice by the way.” Tegan teased, Nico going still and blushing brightly.

“Pretend you _never_ heard that.” He grumbled. Tegan shook his head.

“Na I think I’ll try to catch you again actually.” He smiled down at the jock. Things would be okay, they’d make it work and work things out together, as a couple. After a few more stolen kisses they decided to get up, voices were coming up the stairs and the last thing they needed was Nico’s whole team bounding in the room to harass them.

“Nico!” Tegan yelled as he stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. Nico rushed in in a panic.

“What? What’s wrong?” He looked around searching for the problem. Tegan tapped his foot angrily against the tiles and pointed to his neck. He cleared his throat. Nico shrunk in size looking guilt as hell.  
Bruises were all over Tegan’s neck, not just little ones either. There were bite marks all up and down his shoulders.

“You liked it?” Nico smiled sheepishly. Tegan eyed him up, walked over and flicked him in the nose.

“Bad.” He growled as he rubbed his neck. As soon as Nico couldn’t see his face, Tegan smiled. These bruises he could deal with. It turned out Nico had planned on staying in this room and had thrown his bag in her previously. Tegan shifted through it until he found a giant navy hoodie. Smiling to himself he slipped it on, sweater paws flopping around much to his delight. Nico walked up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist.

“Looks good on you.” He whispered in his ear, kissing him behind it making Tegan shiver.

“Good cause you’re never getting it back.” He smiled looking over his shoulder. They shared another slow kiss, fill with affection before deciding they had pushed their limits enough. Walking down the stairs they made their way into the dining room, as soon as they walked around the corner whistles and cat calls rang out. Tegan blushed furiously, trying to hide behind the neck of the hoodie.

“Jesus, what did you do to the kid Ni? Maul him all night?” A teammate asked playfully. Nico replied by shoving him in the shoulder. Tegan looked around but never saw Sasha or Jack.

“Oh god.” He whispered, they were probably still in some bed together. Nico leaned down to Tegan.

“Pay back?” He smiled wickedly. Tegan nodded a gleam in his eye. After finding out what room they were in they quietly padded down the hallway. Before they could barge in like the couple had done last night the door swung open. Sasha stared for a second before jumping on Tegan and squealing. Something clicked.

“Are you serious?” Tegan asked in disbelief. Sasha giggled, her feet doing a little dance on the carpet before hugging him again. Jack was leaning on the door frame smiling warmly down at Sasha.

“Double dating will be a lot easier this way.” Jack joked, Nico shook his head and clapped him on the shoulder. Jack raised as eye brow at Tegan and then Nico. Both looked at each other and nodded.

“Yeah we’re good.” Tegan smiled. Sasha bounced over to Jack and grabbed his hand.

“Common common.” The four of them walked back in the dining room to be, once again, harassed. Tegan sat on Nico’s lap as the group of people laughed and talked about everything that had happened that night. Nico and Tegan didn’t have much to add, they just smiled at each other. Knowing.


End file.
